


Boy + Boy = Love

by skittles_and_rain



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Keith has anger issues, M/M, Marriage Propsal, fake flowers?, mall, slight homophobia, unaloo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-20
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-10-21 04:37:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10677828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skittles_and_rain/pseuds/skittles_and_rain
Summary: Keith just wants to get engaged.





	Boy + Boy = Love

**Author's Note:**

> This was honestly just an excuse to write a klance proposal sorry not sorry

“Babee, why can’t I come?” Lance whined, hugging Keith's arm as the latter dragged him to the mall exit. 

Keith rolled his eyes. “Cause I don't wanna deal with you right now and I need to shop in peace, please.” 

Lance huffed and crossed his arms before smiling slightly. “What if I be quiet and let you shop in peace, but with me.” 

Keith rolled his eyes again and stepped towards Lance, lowering his voice. “Give me one hour and I promise you’ll be happy about what I give you.” Then he hugged his boyfriend and kissed him lightly.

He turned around and walked away from Lance, ignoring the pout covering his boyfriend's face as he drug himself out of the mall. 

After a few moments Keith turned around to make sure his significant other had truly left the building before racing towards the resident Unaloo jewelry shop. Keith had a job to do. 

He walked into the shop and was met with the sight of thousands of jewelry pieces. 

He walked in slowly, surveying the pieces around him with great consideration before suddenly the shop owner appeared in front of him, startling Keith. 

“Ah! What the hell, dude? Personal space.” He said, crossing his arms. 

The Unaloo held out his hands in defense and backed away a step. “My apologies, young paladin. Now tell me, what can I do for you?” He asked, eyeing Keith's Voltron suit. 

Keith sighed and hung his head slightly. “Well, me and my boyfriend have been together for about a year now and I think it's about time we tie the knot, so to speak. So I need a ring” 

The Unaloo looked confused so Keith went on, getting slightly irritated. “You know, to get married?” 

The Unaloo nodded, shaking its head. “Yes yes I understand but did you say… boyfriend?” 

Keith nodded, exasperated. Were all Unaloo this dense? “Yes boyfriend. You know, a boy, that you date.” 

The Unaloo still looked puzzled so Keith threw up his hands in exasperation and growled out, “You know, a boy you kiss and hug and shit like that. Do you have a problem with us being gay or are you just a dumbass?” 

The Unaloo looked taken aback at Keith's statement and he went back behind his make shift counter in the back and pulled out a jar full of metal circles, rings. 

He banged it down on the counter and Keith narrowed his eyes, starting to get severely pissed off. 

“Okay dude I don't know what the hell your problem is but I’m just going to buy my engagement ring and leave because obviously you don't have enough decency to let me do otherwise.” 

The Unaloo shrugged and crossed two of its arms. “I don't see how you can be in a boy-boy relationship when your kind as obviously meant for girls, that's all.” 

Keith saw red. He grabbed the Unaloo by its neck and pulled him halfway over the counter, slamming its forehead into the plastic. 

“Listen you slimy green piece of quiznak, I will rip your head off and experience no remorse if you continue talking shit about me and the love of my life, okay? Okay. Just because you're a homophobic prick doesn't mean you get to treat customers like that.” 

Then he noticed a black and gold band sitting atop all the other silver ones and picked it up, throwing the Unaloo and a few coins down on the counter. 

“I'll be taking this. Have fun being a dick. I'm gonna go get engaged!” He said, walking out of the shop without looking back as the Unaloo wheezed over the counter, clutching its throat. 

Keith strolled through the mall for a bit longer until he found a flower shop and picked out a bouquet of multicolored roses- or what he assumed were roses. 

After that he went to the cafeteria and picked up the closest thing he could find to mexican food before calling Lance, telling him to meet by the Fire and Ice smoothie station in the center of the mall. 

Lance arrived shortly after, practically bouncing the entire way there. When he found Keith on one knee in the middle of the building holding a bouquet of roses -were those roses?- and a plate of what he assumed were quesadillas, he almost burst into tears. 

He put his hands over his mouth and gasped. “Keith!” He squeaked out, face going red as he took off helmet and went over to his friend. 

Keith smiled. “Hey babe.” He whispered, standing up. 

He held out the flowers and grinned. “I got you these.” Then he held out the quesadillas. “And these.” 

Lance giggled, hugging his beloved and buried his head in the crook of Keiths shoulder, not even noticing the crowd that was forming around them. 

Keith pulled away, taking a step back before breathing heavily and going back on one knee, pulling out a ring from his pocket. Lance automatically bursted into tears, almost dropping his quesadillas. 

“Lance McClain, I have loved you for over a year now and even though you annoy the hell outta me sometimes, you also make me happier than anyone else has in my entire life. You're my whole world and I wanna spend the rest of my life, in space or on earth, fighting with voltron or swimming in the castle, with you.”

Then he looked up at Lance and grinned shyly, brushing a piece of hair out of his face and uttering a phrase that caused Lance to start crying even harder. 

“Will you marry me?” 

Lance automatically threw himself on Keith and wrapped his arms around Keith's neck, screaming “yes, yes, yes,” while Keith laughed and hugged him back. 

People around them “aww”d and clapped while the two boys kissed before Keith pulled apart from Lance to slide his ring on. 

Lance threw his arms back around Keith and peppered his face with kisses as tears still streaked down his face. 

“I love you so much.” He whisper yelled into Keith's ear as he mentally bookmarked that moment as the happiest moment of his life. 

“I love you too, stardust.”  
\-----

The Unaloo looked down from his shop and smiled softly, Maybe two boys could love each other, because if that was how happy they made each other, then the matter of their gender should have nothing to do with it, he thought as he went back inside and applied powder to his neck which still had a red handprint covering it. 

Nothing to do with it at all.


End file.
